


Hands

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully loves to watch Mulder's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: N/A  
> A/N: For angievonasgard.  
> Disclaimer: _The X-Files_ and all related characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Scully loves to watch Mulder’s hands. She watches while he drives, while he writes, while he pinches his lower lip between two thoughtful fingertips. He has beautiful hands. They’re steady on her shoulder or bracing his gun. She’s dreamed of them touching her, both waking and sleeping. She’s dreamed of them cradling the head of their child.

“Penny for your thoughts,” he says, startling her out of a rental-car reverie.

“I like your hands,” she says without thinking, and then wishes she could take it back. A smile spreads across his face, slow as butter melting.

“That sounds promising,” he says. “As long as you haven’t developed some kind of death fetish.”

“Forget it,” she says, blushing and turning away.

“You know me, Scully,” he says. “I never forget anything.”

And he won’t, she knows, and he’ll think about her thinking about his hands. She lays her hot cheek against the cool glass of the window. His fingers curl around hers, just for a moment, where her hand rests on her thigh. She smiles very gently against the window and says nothing. And then his fingers are gone, tapping on the steering wheel again while he hums along tunelessly with the radio.


End file.
